


Извинения

by FoggyFeline71, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Стив решает, что Коулсон должен извиниться. Коулсон соглашается.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Взаимность_ [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309259
Kudos: 28
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Извинения

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268064) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 13 часть цикла «Reciprocity»

Прошло два дня, прежде чем у Стива появилась возможность поговорить с Коулсоном наедине. Но, наконец, однажды поздно ночью (или, по крайней мере, когда небо за окном автобуса было темным; недели жизни на Квинджете перевернули чувство времени Стива с ног на голову) он подловил Коулсона в его офисе.  
  
Это казалось лучшим местом для разговора. Офис был звуконепроницаемым, и Стив подумал (на самом деле, Стив скорее надеялся), что крику будет много.  
  
Коулсон держал дверь открытой, как обычно, когда был в своем кабинете. Когда Стив постучал, он поднял глаза от ноутбука.  
  
— Капитан Роджерс, — сказал он и закрыл ноутбук. — Пожалуйста, входи. Присаживайся.  
  
Стив закрыл за собой дверь. Коулсон встал и отошел в угол, чтобы налить себе кофе.  
  
— Хочешь немного? — спросил он.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Стив. Он также не сел. Коулсон поставил кофейник обратно на подогревающую подставку. — Коулсон, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
Коулсон повернулся к Стиву, прислонился спиной к стойке и отхлебнул кофе (он скорчил гримасу, как будто кофе варился слишком долго) и сказал:  
  
— Прежде, чем мы начнем, я хотел бы извиниться за свое поведение в Башне Старка. Это было неприемлемо и непрофессионально.  
  
Это выбило почву из-под ног Стива. Он сел.  
  
— Я не тот, перед кем ты должен извиняться, — заметил он.  
  
Коулсон отхлебнул кофе.  
  
— Я уже извинился перед агентом Барнсом.  
  
— Неужели? Когда?  
  
Стив, должно быть, говорил так же скептически, как и чувствовал себя, потому что голос Коулсона прозвучал очень сухо.  
  
— Наедине, — сказал он. — Не думаю, что он оценил бы публичные извинения.  
  
Нет. Баки был бы унижен и разъярен.  
  
— Уверен, что не хочешь кофе?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — повторил Стив. Коулсон, наконец, вернулся к столу и снова сел, аккуратно поставив свой кофе на подставку. — Чего я не понимаю, — сказал Стив, — так это почему после всего, через что он прошел, ты решил, что лучше всего будет встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, пока он принимает ванну? _Боже_ , Коулсон, почему…  
  
— Я собирался встретиться с ним, как только найду, — сказал Коулсон. — И не ожидал найти его в ванне.  
  
— И когда ты это сделал, ты не подумал: «О, может быть, мне дать ему минутку, чтобы вытереться и _одеться_?»  
  
— Смысл был в том, чтобы застать его врасплох.  
  
— Но почему? Чего ты собирался этим добиться?  
  
— Последние два раза, когда он ударил Хантера и Мэй, мы ходили вокруг да около. Мне хотелось поговорить с ним начистоту.  
  
— Но так не заставить Баки быть с тобой честным! Если он чувствует себя в ловушке, он злится и защищается, и он скажет все, что придет в голову, чтобы избавиться от тебя. Если ты хочешь, чтобы он был честным, он должен чувствовать себя в безопасности и иметь достаточно времени, чтобы подумать.  
  
— Сочинить историю, чтобы ты попался на удочку?  
  
Стив изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие.  
  
— Он также должен знать, что есть хороший шанс, что ему поверят, если он скажет правду, — сказал он. Коулсон скрестил руки на груди, и Стив потерял самообладание. — Если ты так плохо о нем думаешь, Коулсон, то почему не думаешь, что он говорил правду о Хантере и Мэй? Он ударил их, потому что хотел, и он не сожалеет, разве не этого вы ожидаете от него?  
  
— Я думаю, у агента Барнса много прекрасных качеств. Он храбр, умен, чрезмерно предан вам и феноменально спокоен под огнем. Но еще он лжец.  
  
— Он не… — начал Стив, но оборвал себя, как только мысли достигли губ.  
  
— Он месяцами кормил доктора Чарльза фантастическими байками о своем ужасном детстве, обливаясь крокодиловыми слезами, — сказал Коулсон. — Вы предложили прервать сеансы. Насколько я помню, вы сказали, что агент Барнс считает все это забавным.  
  
— Это было больше года назад, — запротестовал Стив.  
  
— Иногда он говорит правду, а иногда ничего, кроме правды, но неужели ты думаешь, что он сказал тебе всю правду хоть раз с тех пор, как мы завербовали его к себе? — настаивал Коулсон.  
  
Руки и ноги Стива налились свинцом.  
  
— Ты все еще думаешь, что он служит Гидре?  
  
— Ему не нужно быть из Гидры, чтобы быть ненадежным, Капитан Роджерс.  
  
— Это не ответ, — отозвался Стив. — Ты думаешь, он из Гидры?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Коулсон. — Я думаю, он предан себе и тебе, и ему плевать на всех остальных.  
  
Коулсон редко доверял кому-либо полностью. Это настолько поразило Стива, что он хотя бы обдумал слова Коулсона.  
  
— Не думаю, что это правда, — наконец сказал Стив. — Ему нравится Наташа и… — «Сэм» почти сказал он, но у Сэма и Баки в действительности не было отношений. У них был односторонний, продолжающийся допрос о крыльях Сэма. — И Скай, и Симмонс, и Мак.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Коулсон. — Ему плевать на Щ.И.Т.  
  
— Коулсон, он каждую неделю рискует ради тебя жизнью. Чего еще ты хочешь?  
  
— Он рискует своей жизнью с тех самых пор, как мы выпустили его из камеры, — ответил Коулсон. — А еще у тебя были сомнения в его надежности, пока он не наградил тебя сотрясением мозга.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я доверяю ему из-за _черепно-мозговой травмы_?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Коулсон. — Я говорю о том, что ты получил сотрясение мозга, провел следующие три месяца в его компании более или менее без перерывов, и к концу этого времени он убедил тебя в своей версии реальности.  
  
— Коулсон, все, что произошло, это то, что он убедил меня, что его паранойя на самом деле не была бредовой, — сказал Стив. — Вы прослушивали нашу квартиру. Господи, Коулсон, _ты прослушивал нашу квартиру_.  
  
— Директор Фьюри тоже прослушивал вашу квартиру, — заметил Коулсон.  
  
— И это ему так помогло! Вероятно, именно так Гидра узнала, что он там! Они искали его следы, и _бац_ , его голос слышен через жучки в квартире Капитана Америки. Ради Бога, Коулсон, не подражай Нику Фьюри. Он был ужасным руководителем, — парировал Стив.  
  
Кофейная чашка Коулсона замерла на полпути ко рту. Казалось, он потерял дар речи. Стив и сам удивился.  
  
— Как полевой агент и как человек я не испытываю к нему ничего, кроме уважения, — сказал Стив, и потому, что это было правдой, и потому, что ему нужно было притормозить на несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Но… как директор Щ.И.Т.а он должен был защищать планету. Вместо этого Щ.И.Т. стал инкубатором одной из самых больших угроз глобальной безопасности. Если бы Фьюри не был так зависим от секретности и фрагментирования информации, Гидра никогда не смогла бы зайти так далеко, как им это удалось. И, очевидно, это не совсем его вина: он строил на фундаменте, заложенном Говардом Старком… — Стив сделал паузу и сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить, — и Пегги Картер.  
  
Он должен был сказать правду. По крайней мере, это уже не могло причинить ей боль. Даже в хорошие дни она едва помнила о существовании Щ.И.Т.а. Она узнавала Стива едва ли в половину его визитов. Ему пришлось снова сглотнуть, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
— Они основали Щ.И.Т., чтобы защищать людей, — сказал Стив. — Это была прекрасная мечта, и я знаю, что мы оба в нее верим. Вот почему мы оба присоединились к Щ.И.Т.у. Дважды. — Он слегка улыбнулся, взглянув на Коулсона, чтобы понять, как тот это воспринял. Коулсон слушал молча и задумчиво. — Но методы, которые Щ.И.Т. использовал в первый раз, превратили нас в угрозу, а не в защиту. Если мы хотим жить в соответствии с этим идеалом, мы должны попробовать новую тактику.  
  
На мгновение Стиву показалось, что он зацепил Коулсона. Тот поставил чашку с кофе, и на этот раз его невозмутимое дружелюбие исчезло: выражение лица было хмурым, задумчивым, настойчивым, и на мгновение Стив понял, почему команда Коулсона с радостью последует за ним куда угодно.  
  
— Нацелился отобрать мою работу, Капитан Роджерс?  
  
У Стива внутри все перевернулось.  
  
— Нет, сэр. Я был бы ужасен в любом из аспектов этой роли.  
  
Напряженность исчезла с лица Коулсона. Он производил впечатление бесконечного безмятежного терпения под этой приветливой почти-улыбкой.  
  
— Часть своей речи ты слил.  
  
— Речи — это лишь крохотная часть твоей работы, — ответил Стив. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко; ему стоило больших усилий не ерзать на стуле, как школьнику, посланному в кабинет директора. Был ли Коулсон действительно обеспокоен тем, что Стив заполучить его место? Стиву было сложно придумать должность, которую ему меньше хотелось бы занимать и где у него были бы лучшие шансы облажаться. — Все, что я хочу сказать, это то, что если Баки не доверяет Щ.И.Т.у, то это отчасти потому, что Щ.И.Т.у нельзя доверять. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я не объективен в отношении Баки, но…  
  
— Капитан Роджерс, ты никогда не был объективен в отношении агента Барнса. Меня беспокоит твоя объективность во всем остальном.  
  
Стив разинул рот. Коулсон сделал еще один глоток кофе, рассматривая Стива поверх своей простой белой кружки.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Наконец спросил Стив.  
  
Коулсон поставил кружку.  
  
  
— Я говорил, что привел тебя на Автобус, потому что нам нужна была твоя помощь, чтобы напасть на лаборатории Гидры. И это правда. Но ты здесь еще и потому, что я хотел лично понаблюдать за твоим поведением.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Я был обеспокоен, — сказал Коулсон, — и наблюдение только усилило беспокойство, что ты становишься все более нестабильным.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ты плохо спишь. Тебе снятся кошмары…  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — жучки могли читать его сердцебиение, как Джарвис?  
  
— Ты становишься, — сказал Коулсон, — довольно громким.  
  
Приливная волна жара прокатилась по лицу Стива.  
  
— О, — сказал он и едва удержался, чтобы не опустить взгляд на ноги. Вместо этого он посмотрел на пресс-папье из миллефиори, стоявшее рядом с чашкой кофе Коулсона. Пресс-папье было пронзительно синее. — Я не… осознавал.  
  
— Ты теряешь вес и мышечную массу, потому что недостаточно питаешься. — Точно. — Избегаешь остальных членов команды.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Ты становишься все более вспыльчивым, — невозмутимо продолжал Коулсон. — Не говоря уже о нападении на вышестоящего офицера…  
  
— Когда я…  
  
Коулсон расстегнул манжету и закатал рукав, чтобы показать синяки на предплечье, оставленные рукой Стива, когда Стив вытащил его из ванной. Стив почувствовал головокружение и тошноту.  
  
Коулсон больше не опускал рукав.  
  
— Ты становишься все менее и менее способен вести дискуссию, не заводясь. Знаешь, сколько раз ты на меня огрызался за последние десять минут? — Стив не мог отвести взгляд от синяка. — Мы на одной стороне, Капитан Роджерс. Мы оба хотим победить Гидру. Мы оба хотим, чтобы агент Барнс продолжал работать в Щ.И.Т.е. Я просто беспокоюсь, что ты провел с ним так много времени, что его паранойя заразила тебя.  
  
— Еще раз, — сказал Стив. — Это не паранойя — верить, что ты наблюдаешь за нами, хотя на самом деле ты следишь за каждым нашим движением.  
  
— Я не слежу за каждым твоим движением, — терпеливо ответил Коулсон. — Мне потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы найти тебя и агента Барнса в Нью-Йорке, и я, возможно, не справился бы с этим, если бы вы не вошли открыто в Башню Старка.  
  
Отлично. Должно быть, Автобус как-то связан с Джарвисом.  
  
Коулсон взял чашку с кофе, попытался сделать глоток и снова поставил ее на стол. Пустой. Наконец Стиву удалось перевести взгляд с ушибленной руки Коулсона на пресс-папье. Синий, синий, синий.  
  
— Не думаю, что кто-то из нас понимал, насколько сложно будет заботиться об агенте Барнсе, — сказал Коулсон. — Меня беспокоит, что это оказывает давление на твое психическое здоровье. Возможно, я совершил ошибку, не разлучив вас после того, как он ударил тебя.  
  
— Это было бы ужасно для Баки, — сказал Стив. Он вспомнил, как Баки плакал полночи. Он не мог себе представить, какой ущерб это нанесло бы, если бы рядом не было Стива, чтобы утешить его.  
  
— Но это было довольно ужасно и для тебя, — ответил Коулсон.  
  
— Я, — ответил Стив. — Правда, Коулсон, я в порядке. — Снова наступило долгое молчание. Стив оторвал взгляд от пресс-папье и посмотрел Коулсону в глаза. — Я в порядке, — повторил он. — Я могу переварить больше. Найду упражнения для сна или что-нибудь в этом роде. — Он помолчал. Коулсон ждал. Стив облизнул губы. — И мне жаль, что так получилось с твоей рукой.  
  
Он действительно сожалел об этом. Он не хотел причинить ему боль.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Коулсон. — Что-нибудь еще?  
  
Это было похоже на поражение.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Стив.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Коулсон. — Мы приземляемся в Германии примерно через два часа. Постарайся немного поспать.


End file.
